yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 25/Episode 62: To a better future
'''Please take note that this is still during the time span of the Eternal shade Plot. Meaning Kin still has his long hair and the such. This is before both The Blood Moon Saga and The Angels in the city of Devils Saga. '' tumblr_mv16520mhA1rjf4f5o1_500.png|The Eternal Shade tumblr_mfbakstU0r1qcsesho1_500.gif|Xiao Lee 0pcuE.jpg|Kin Tasanagi I After vigirous months upon days of training. Kin and the others would have anted up there training and within a full two weeks time. The Crimson Dragon Style had truly been mastared. Kin had even learned a few techniques from Leon in terms of Decimating and slicing up ones opponent. Thunder, Kin, and Gale all sat next to each other egar and ready to be done with the trials of the Eternal shade and his quest to destroy. " You three...have done well in terms of learning the style. And Just like what i said i'd do. I will assit you all in this ordeal. But not all issues have to be won in conflict. While you three were training. Ive been seeking in and out to find a suitable mate for this... Eternal shade. Our eldest Dragoon here. She was once a human herself, and soon within time she became an extremly powerful dragon. " Xiao said pointing out to the female that made her slow and steady steps forward as she paced up the hall to meet up with the gang. " In the mortal realm, only 30 minutes has passed since you all left. Meaning the Eternal Shade will more then likely still be quite preocuiped. If he is not happy with our selection... then i'll handle it from there. " Xiao said sliding his hands behind his head. Kin would have turned gaze to the others before returning them back to his family friend and sensei. " Alright then... if you think it will work. Then I stand behind you. " " Me too. " " Me three. " Kin gale and then thunder said. Xiao Nodded his head before closing his eyes and creating a portal behind him that lead to the mortal realm. Where the gang would have followed him. II The Eternal Shade would have been floating over another city, thinking if it had been wise to truly the world of it. And blew it to the all heavens. With arms firmly crossed. TES would have turned his head down to the left portions of the world. His golden eyes scanning over the terrian before he would darted over to where he felt the energy pressence.As his body darted over to the signautre he'd find Xiao Lee, Gale, and Thunder, standing next to The female whod they'd come to know as Andromada. He Darted down to gang, fist tightly clenched. " You bring me the theives good. But you do not present fatal gift. " " We do. "Xiao Lee said pointing over to Andromada whom swayed her hips over to TES. " You bring me common mortal? This is not what I asked, nor what i seeked for the last thousand years. " " Apologiez. " Xiao Lee said opening his arms out. " But this is no Meer Mortal, this Dragoon legend Andromada The Wise. One of the strongest of the Dragoon realm. No power matches hers in Dragon Kang Planet Eater. This I can assure you. " TES would have crossed his arms, eying xiao lee before turning his Head to Andromada The Wise. " Then Fatal Kiss upon lips will be the test. No MORTAL, can survive it. My power burns to deeply and destryes the very mortal concepution of there excistance. Have her prove mettel then. " Xiao scoffed pounding on his chest in praise before steam exploded from his nose. " I WILL then. Andromada embrace this one with a Kiss. Show him of your worth! " " Yes Lord Xiao Lee. " She says bowing before swaying her way over to TES. He stood as any proud beast would. Arms crossed eyes focused dialted even as he stare her down as prey, as next victim. He yanked her up by her face, embracing her in tight kiss before his lips locked deeply on her own. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-7MKTjzW_I ) SNAP! TES would have broken her neck into two thick pieses before tossing her across the desert with a Scowl on his face. " She is not worthy... And you have wasted my time. " He says as his chi began to explode around his body in rapidly golden flares, the terrian of the sky shifted into a bright purple. His power overflowing at this point as he continue to charge his chi. " Time to end all of this..." He says before blasting off towards Kin and the gang." DAMMIT! " Xiao said kicking up into the air! Gale and Thunder were taken out in single hits from The Eternal Shade, knocking them thousands of feet out. Kin landed on rocks while Xiao simply floated in the air. TES would have turned his head upwards as he eyed the one in green first. " You are the strongest. I can sense your power from here. Allow me to test it for myself. " " You are more then welcome. But Before we fight... I'll show you a power I havent had to use in over 2000 years... I present to you Eternal Shade... The 8 Fanged Dragon Technique..." He'd say before he shouted at the top of his lungs and his power had been coated over in a bright yellow glow! The 8 Fanged Dragon Technique are eight specific tenketsu on a person's Chi Pathway System. They limit the overall flow of chi within a person's body. The basis for the idea of the chi gates comes from the body's limits on the functions within it. This makes the body much weaker, but it keeps the body from expiring too soon. By undergoing intense training, one can learn how to open these gates allowing the user to surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own body. Using the 7th Dragon Gate of power , located below the stomach, further increases the user's speed and power. Only after this gate is activated, can a capable user perform the Daytime Tiger. Those who open this gate will secrete glowing green — blue in the anime — sweat from every inch of their body which immediately evaporates from their own heat energy, creating an aura which people mistake as a chakra coating. might_guy_by_h1w0-d7acrdz.png " Now... We fight..." Xiao said as he darted out at the The Eternal Shade. Trading blow for blow with the universe eater, there fists clashing with equal power. gipjjjjjhy.gif gjjjiphy.gif " Get um Uncle Xiao! " Xiao Would have fired a blasted a beam of orange chi at him only for TES to fire one back and there powers would collide in a clash! Kin gripped tightly to the ground as his body had been in the mists of being blown away. Gripping tightly to the ground as everything tore apart around him. He'd tug his head backwards. Shaking his head left to right in attempts of keeping his composure. As the Two Titans continue to clash with one another in swift combat! tumblr_nbe1wffaB91td0yeeo2_500.gif tumblr_nbeqq9CPnh1rliqo4o8_400.gif tumblr_nbeqq9CPnh1rliqo4o10_400.gif tumblr_nkqpbzGq7S1uomexdo1_400.gif tumblr_nkqpbzGq7S1uomexdo2_500.gif tumblr_nkqpbzGq7S1uomexdo3_500.gif Kin had trouble Keeping up with his eyes as they danced all around the battlefiled with swift motions. " Its Amazing... How can Uncle Xiao Have this much power to keep up with him like this!" Kin thought to himself as he continued to watch the battle. III ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=If9VmBlp82c ) Xiao would have been blasted through a mountain while the Eternal Shade began his float to the ground his aura still exploding around his body. " I grow bored of this..." He said hovering his hand over Xiao's face as he got ready to blow him to bits. " HEY! " Kin said shouting back at the Entity to catch his attention. " This what you want!? " Kin said holding up the Shard of Love. " Then come take it from me..." He said putting it on as his eyes glowed a bright purple and he'd shout at the top of his lungs. " UNGHHH.... AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!" ' Kin! Contain the power for a few moments i'll channel it through me and we can use it as an Outlet!' Okami said to Kin as he readied himself doing a series of hand motions. " Hmph...Stupid mortal, fine then. " He said walking over to Kin, allowing Xiao to pull himself from the mountains grip, panting and foaming blood from the mouth. "Kin... No..." He said puking out a splurge of blood trying to stop his Newphew. " COME ON THEN! " Kin said before Okami gave him the signal that it was done. ' DO IT NOW KIN! ' HUYYYYYAHHHHHH!!!! Kin said channeling the chi around his body, containing the power of the Shard of Nirvana in a Sekkiuken. Getting into the Crimson Dragon Style stance. When TES got within his range he slammed his fist into his jaw shouting out " HEAVENLY WAVE! " Fighters skilled in Heavenly flow learn techniques that can slow their opponents to a crawl. By Implemeting the Shindgidachi technique. The user forces there chi in a neutralizing like wave towards there opponent in swift wave like chops and swings of there arms. While this Support style does no damage on its own physically, a master can manipulate the chi in the area around opponents, rendering them sluggish and easily defeated. Even the most lightning-fast of foes can be slowed to a turtle's pace with the skillful application of Heavenly Wave. " W-WHAT IS THIS!? " TES said as his body had been dwarfed to a crawl and his momvements had been slowed. " HUYAH! " Kin froze him down from the waste down leaving only his Upper Torso exposed where his heart had been. " PARALYZING PALM! " Kin said Smashing him right in the chest, Paralzying TES heart where it had been! He began to bleed from his mouth. ' I dont understand... How is he!? No wait... The Shard of Love! It put his Physiology on a God level for just the right moment of time! I moved here in the speed of light... there's no way he should have been able to see me! He's using witts and technqiue instead of brute strength!? WHAT IS THIS HUMNOID?! ' Paralyzing Palm is a useful support style. It paralyzes foes so that you can unleash a combo or two, heal, or deal with other enemies. This esoteric style has a sinister reputation, but many more peaceful masters prefer it for its ability to render an opponent helpless without killing him. More unscrupulous masters take advantage of this style's paralyzing blows to weaken foes for the killing blow. It is designed around its magical palm strikes, which can stop a man in his tracks with a single hit. " HIDDEN FIST! " Kin said slaming his right and left hand into His chest twice before side fisting him in the face! Hidden Fist is a support style that is based on the uses of dirty tricks and forbidden techniques. The main advantage of the style is the fact each hit of basic, strong, or area attacks confuses and disorientates enemies. The area attack of this style can start a harmonic combo as well as it disorientate enemies and make them fall on the ground for a short period of time. Warrior willing to tread a darker path learn that a confused mind is a weakened one. This infamous Support style is a collection of techniques that render the practitioner's foe disoriented and unable to fight back. A master of Hidden Fist is not above using dirty tricks and forbidden strikes to serve the goal of total domination. This would have disrupted TES chi causing his body to go into a frenzy while Kin took a step back. Channeling his chi into his hands. "LOVE... DESTRUCTIVE.... SHINOGIDACHIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" Kin said using the power of the Destructive shinogidachi with the Shard of Nirvana and its raw power of love! However Okami had been the one actually using its power, so he condense it all into one massive surge of black Lightning as Kin unleashed it once his fist made connection into TES heart causing it to explode out of his back and then the rest of his body that followed after. eeeeeeessss.gif ggggsssssss.gif The Impact alone would have caused TES body to explode in a burst of white killing him as his power alone caused a Nuke like exploion and all the worlds he had destroyed would have slowly came back into form. Three Hours later. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZVOIxcSxY8 ) Thunder and Gale had boared up there space ship and had been ready to go. "Well... We did it. " Gale said putting his hands behind his head. " We didnt do anything it was Kin The Human that succeded. " " You call that guy Human Thunder? He's a monster did you not see how he fought. " Kin would have crossed his arms watching as there ship had been getting ready to take off before Thunder looked back at him, smiling. " No. He is Human. A misunderstood one. But he is human. " Kin would have smiled back as he watched them fly off. " You know, you and your friends are going to be legends for Defeating The Eternal Shade. We will be legends upon time. But this will just be another chapter in your tales wont it. Oh Godkiller Kin Tasanagi. " Xiao said patting him on his back. " Your use of the Crimison Dragon style shows fruit. Keyome would be proud. " He said placing his right on Kin's shoulder. "Well... Its time I take my leave. What will you do now Kin? " Xiao said as Kin pulled his leather jacket over his shoulder and looked back at his Uncle. " Keep moving, for a better future. " He said pressing forward into the desert as Xiao watched him for a brief moment only to cross his arms. Watching Kin as a child, to a teen, and now into a man morph before his very eyes. He had watched over him since he had been a child, but it was only now that he consider Kin a Man. " Then I hope your future... is a bright one. Little Tasanagi..." Category:Ark 25 Category:The Eternal Shade Saga